


the soul wants what the mouth is too afraid to say

by pre_ntiss



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Diary/Journal, Episode: s09e11 Audrey Pauley, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, William Scully - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pre_ntiss/pseuds/pre_ntiss
Summary: What happens when Dana finds (and reads) Monica's journal?
Relationships: Monica Reyes & Dana Scully, Monica Reyes/Dana Scully
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	the soul wants what the mouth is too afraid to say

**Author's Note:**

> Humor me and pretend Google Translate was a thing in 2001.

Monica had only been out of a coma for a few hours when she had asked Dana to go collect some things from her apartment that she would need. While Dana had personally made sure Monica was going to be okay, the doctors still wanted to keep her for a few days for observation.

* * *

Dana sighed as she turned the key and entered Monica’s apartment. After closing the door behind her, she opened the coat closet to find the duffle bag Monica had told her she could use to bring everything she needed. Dana quickly made her way around the apartment, placing things in the bag.

“Clothes, toiletries...oh right, she said she wanted her notebook,” Dana muttered to herself as she made her way around Monica’s bed, tripping over a blanket and knocking the notebook off the nightstand. It flipped open, Monica’s flowy script staring back at her as she knelt down to pick up the photos that had fallen out. She froze when she saw a photo of herself and William staring back at her.

She shakily picked it up “Mi alma,” she whispered to herself, moving to sit on the edge of Monica’s bed. She pulled her phone out, opening Google, and looking up the translation.

“My soul,” A small smile tugged at her lips before realization set in. “Holy shit.” She put the photo back into the notebook, flipping through a few pages before she tensed as she saw her name on the page.

> _Dear Diary,_
> 
> _I finally met John’s new partner, Agent Dana Scully. She has the most gorgeous red hair, paired with the bluest eyes I’ve ever seen. I think she hates me if I’m being honest. I’ve been trying to explain what I want to say, but every time I open my mouth around her, something stupid comes out. I guess I can’t really blame her if she does hate me. She’s been through a lot lately, and then some stranger comes in and tries to make sense of it all? I’d probably hate me too if I were her. I can tell by the way she talks about him that she is in love with Agent Mulder. I wish I knew what I could say to her to make her trust me. I just want her to understand I’m on her side._

“I didn’t hate you,” Dana whispered to herself, flipping a few pages to a new entry.

> _Dear Diary,_   
>  _Today was the scariest day of my life. I had to deliver Dana’s son. I was trembling the entire time. I made such a fool of myself, but I think it helped keep her mind off of everything. Dana amazes me more and more every day. I don’t think I could ever give birth like she did, especially if someone like me was delivering the baby. It certainly didn’t help my nerves that I had an audience of super-soldiers either. It’s been hours and I’m still shaking. I can’t imagine how Dana must be feeling right now._

Tears filled her eyes as she read about William’s birth, realizing Monica had been just as terrified as she was but had kept it hidden.

> _Dear Diary,_   
>  _We closed the Kobold case today. Rarely do we come across a case that fills me with such a sense of evil, but this case was one of them. I have never felt that strong of a presence before. It was terrifying._
> 
> _I thought we lost Dana today. When that gunshot rang out from the workshop, I thought she was gone. I don’t think I’ve ever run that fast in my life. I’ve never prayed, but in the ten seconds it took me to get to the workshop I prayed like my life depended on it._

A tear dropped from Dana’s cheek, wetting the page. She had no idea Monica cared for her that much. She wiped her tears then froze as the ink at the bottom of the page caught her attention.

> _P.S.: I think I’m in love with Dana Scully._

Dana slammed the notebook shut, her breath shuttering. “Oh my god,” she whispered as Monica’s written revelation sunk in. She sat in silence for a moment before her phone rang.

“Dana?”

“Monica.”

“Are you okay?”

“Of course I’m okay,” She said a little too quickly “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You’ve been gone for a while, is all. I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” Monica admitted, honest sincerity in her voice.

“I’m fine. I’ll be back in a little bit, okay?” Dana said, forcing herself to slow down.

“Okay. Drive safe.” Monica said, then hung up.

Dana put the notebook in the duffle bag then zipped it, locking Monica’s apartment on her way out. Dana started her car, a smile coming across her face as she decided to stop and get Monica some flowers.

Twenty minutes later, Dana knocked on Monica’s hospital room door.

“Come in!”

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Dana asked as she set Monica’s bag down on a chair.

“I have a massive headache,” Monica confessed. Dana set the flowers on the nightstand.

“Let me check your eyes,” she said, flashing a light into Monica’s pupils.

“Ouch.” Monica whimpered.

“Your pupils look fine. I’ll get a nurse to get you some painkillers, okay?” Dana said, leaving to get a nurse before returning quickly. A short silence passed between the two women as the nurse gave Monica some ibuprofen.

“Thank you.” Monica smiled shyly after the nurse left.

“For what?”

“For the flowers.” Monica giggled softly.

“Of course.” Dana smiled, reaching over to squeeze Monica’s hand.

* * *

A few hours later when John came to visit, Dana was snuggled into Monica’s side.

“How did you manage to get her to sleep?” John whispered.

“I told her if she didn’t sleep I wouldn’t let her drive me home after I’m released.” Monica chuckled quietly.

“Did you tell her?” John asked.

“God, no. I don’t think she could ever see me like that, John.” She said quietly.

“You never know until you try,” He smiled, pressing a kiss onto Monica’s cheek. “Call me if you need anything, okay? I’m gonna leave so you can rest.”

Monica nodded, flipping through her journal to the next open page. She froze as she saw someone else’s handwriting.

> _Dear Monica,_   
>  _I think I’m in love with you too._   
>  _-Dana_

Monica looked down at Dana asleep against her chest before pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead, turning the lamp off and closing her eyes to rest.


End file.
